Folge 1: Als wäre ich ihr im Traum begegnet...
„Madoka Kaname und Sayaka Miki. Ich möchte, dass ihr mit mir einen Pakt schließt und Magical Girls werdet!“ - Kyubey Überblick Die vierzehnjährige Madoka Kaname träumt von einem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen, das sich gegen eine böse Macht wehrt. Als Madoka am nächsten Morgen zur Schule geht, wird Homura Akemi - das Mädchen aus ihrem Traum - in ihrer Klasse eingeschrieben. Diese scheint sie zu kennen, weswegen sie auch später auf dem Gang konfrontiert wird. Homura fragt Madoka, ob ihr ihre Freunde am Herzen liegen. Anschließend sagt sie zu ihr, sie solle nicht versuchen ihr Leben zu verändern, weil sie sonst riskiere, alles zu verlieren. Nach der Schule geht Madoka mit Sayaka Miki, ihrer besten Freundin, in einen Plattenladen. Dort hört sie eine Stimme, die nach Hilfe ruft. Der folgt sie solange, bis sie eine Kreatur namens Kyubey findet, welche von Homura attackiert wird. Diese beharrt darauf, die Kreatur an sich zu nehmen. Sayaka hilft Madoka, indem sie einen Feuerlöscher in Homuras Richtung entladen. Dadurch können beide mit Kyubey entkommen. Während die Mädchen flüchten, werden sie in einer merkwürdigen Illusion gefangen, in denen sich ihnen ebenso merkwürdige Kreaturen annähern. Allerdings werden sie in letzter Sekunde von einem anderen Mädchen namens Mami Tomoe gerettet, welches sich in ein Magical Girl verwandelt und die Kreaturen besiegt, was für die Zerstreuung der Illusion sorgt. Sie erlaubt Homura, zu entkommen und heilt anschließend Kyubey. Die Kreatur sagt Madoka und Sayaka, er habe vor, einen Pakt mit ihnen zu schließen und sie zu Magical Girls zu machen. Beobachtungen 'Bezüge auf Faust' Nachdem sich der Vorhang in der ersten Aufnahme hebt, erscheint eine Titelkarte, auf der in Runen geschrieben „Prolog im Himmel“ steht. So heißt auch der Prolog von Goethes Faust, in der Mephistopheles und Gott eine Wette um Fausts Seele eingehen. Die Runen unter dem Titel bedeuten so viel wie „2011“. Als Madoka und Sayaka vor Homura flüchten, tauchen vier Anthonys auf, welche in Runen „das Hexeneinmaleins“ aus Goethes Faust singen. Dieses Zitat ist ein grundlegender Zauberspruch, mit dem Fausts erste Begegnung mit einer Hexe dargestellt wird. Hier ist sowohl eine deutsche, als auch eine englische Übersetzung dieser Passage: In der Hexenbarriere taucht außerhalb eines Ringes ein deutscher Text auf, welcher aus Zitaten von Faust zusammengefasst werden kann. Etwas Ähnliches passiert in der zweiten Folge. 'Mathe' Während des Unterrichts wird Homura mit Gleichungen von Algebra konfrontiert. Sie löst diese auf eine scheinbar mühelose, eingespielte Art und Weise. Die Kursarbeiten der Mitakihara-Mittelschule liegen über dem Durchschnitt, und manche sind sogar in der Aufnahmeprüfung der Tokioter Universität erschienen. 'Madokas Haus' Madoka lebt in einem futuristischen Haus, in dem die Architektur auf den neuesten Stand gebracht wurde. Es hat ein kolossales Badezimmer mit digitalen Bildschirmen, welche die momentanen Übereinstimmungen anzeigen, und es gibt ansonsten viele andere High-Tech-Annehmlichkeiten. 'Ending' In der eigentlichen Fernsehausstrahlung hatte weder diese noch die zweite und die vorletzte ein Ending. In der BD-Version wurde das Lied „See You Tomorrow“ als eine Art Ending hinzugefügt. Trivia *In Japan wurde die erste Folge am Freitag, den 7. Januar 2011 um 1.30 Uhr morgens ausgestrahlt (nach deutscher Zeitrechnung am Donnerstag, den 6. Januar 2011 um 17.30 Uhr). **In Deutschland wurde die erste Folge am Mittwoch, den 6. März 2013 um 18.30 Uhr abends ausgestrahlt (nach japanischer Zeitrechnung um 2.30 Uhr morgens). *Viele Fans haben bemerkt, dass in der ersten Szene dieser Folge die Hintergrundmusik langsamer und in einer tieferen Tonhöhe gespielt wurde. **In der Version, die online ausgestrahlt wurde, wurde das korrigiert. Deswegen mussten die Melodien anders bearbeitet werden, damit sie in das Video passen würden. Einige Fans bevorzugen allerdings die „Magia (Slow Version)“ und haben diese auf YouTube hochgeladen. *Die „düsteren Szenen“ in der ersten Folge enthalten viele Ketten und Muster von einem Damenbrett. Auch wenn das wie ein Zufall erscheinen mag, wurden die Symbole normalerweise mit der Black★Rock Shooter verbunden. Galerie EC01-1-.jpg Ep2 Goethe Quote 2-1-.png E1 ring with text-1-.jpg Madoka BD 4 1-1-.jpg Madoka bd1 4koma-1-.jpg Original ED visuals by Ume-sensei-1-.jpg fr:Épisode 01